


Hitting the Books

by AwesomeWizard7



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWizard7/pseuds/AwesomeWizard7
Summary: A modern au in which Blake is a librarian and catches the eye of a certain brawler...





	1. Chapter 1

Yang disliked getting up in the morning. If she  _had_ to get up that meant she  _had_ to go to school. Beacon academy was a great school to get into but their morning times were just ridiculous.

"Hey, Rubes." Yang yawned patting her younger sister's head, before grabbing a chair. Their dad, Taiyang, was working at his gym and was a morning person just like Ruby. Clearly, Yang hadn't inherited those genes.

"Yanggg! Don't be late again!" Ruby looked at Yang across the table, who was barely alive.

"Coffee... Must..." Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister before moving a cup forward. A "thanks" was barely heard before Yang took a gulp of the hot brew, miraculously not burning her tongue.

"Ahhhh, now that's more like it! Good mornin' Rubes!" Somehow the coffee recharged the blonde's energy.

"Nice to have you back." Ruby giggled, "So you're still not doing anything after school right?"

"Hmmmmmm." Yang over exaggerated her 'thinking process.' "Nope why?" She popped the 'p,' a thing that ran in the Xiao Long-Rose family.

Ruby attempted what she called a glare towards her sister, which Yang absolutely did  _not_ find adorable.

" _You_ are going to go to the library with me and actually reading." Yang gasped expertly.

"Oh! How you wound me!" She placed a hand over her chest "What ever shall I do?"

"You shan't go to the gym today that's what!" Ruby pointed a finger at Yang for emphasis. Yang snickered, she loved getting into banter with her lil' sis.

"Alright, alright you've got me!" Yang glanced at her phone, "OH! Shoot, it's already 7:36! Ruby let's get rumbling!"

The duo of sisters ran out of their house onto Yang's bike. "C'mon Bumblebee! Let's go!" The roar of her bike filled the streets. Yang passed houses and green leafed trees.  _What a beautiful day_ she thought zooming past a car. Once Beacon was in view she slowed down a bit to accommodate 'school regulations.'

_Parking spot, parking spot... Bingo!_ Yang jumped off her bike and places the kickstand in one fluid motion, while catching Ruby's helmet simultaneously. She checked her phone, 7:54. Enough time for her to be checked into homeroom.

By the time she got into the building Ruby was gone.  _I sometimes forget how fast she can be_. Yang navigated through the hallways to Professor Peach's homeroom. She practically slammed open the wooden door.

Professor Peach only glanced up and then typed something into her computer.  _Yes marked here!_ Yang took her seat at the back of the room next to the dubbed 'Ice Princess.'

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to at least, show up early for once" Weiss quipped at her. It always made no sense to Yang how someone could sit in a rigid posture for so long. She knew she couldn't get any clear answers. "You didn't make Ruby late did you?"

Yang grinned, not missing the hint of concern in Weiss' voice. Sometimes Yang would look between the two and be confused as to how they're not together already. "Not that I know about, why don't you go ask her? I'm sure she'd be  _glad_ to answer that and more."

Weiss scoffed at Yang, a pink tinge on her cheeks. "What are you insinuating with that?"

"Oh  _Weiss,_ I'm sure you know." Yang grinned victoriously when a hue of pink appeared on Weiss. "Awwwww, my lil' sis has melted the heart of the Weiss Schnee!"

Weiss looked away, "shut u-" The ringing of the bell inturupted Weiss. They gathered their things and before they left Yang managed to tell her "go to the library after school, ask Ruby for details." And added her signature wink, turning to her next class, not missing the blush now covering the once pale Schnee.

Oh was Ruby going to thank her.

 

* * *

Yang felt like she would never get out of there. She walked torwards the local Vale library that was conveniently located near Beacon. She smiled at whoever passed by whether they were looking at her eyes or her... Yea Yang was used to it by now, it was spring so she took to wearing tank-tops and jean shorts. Yang has a form like no other. Only comparable to the star javelin player, Pyrrha Nikos, who could throw a javelin into orbit if she wanted to. Yang would often work out with Pyrrha or Nora, Nora Valkyrie who played softball and could hit a home run in her sleep. Yang took to boxing, she could knock twenty guys out with one punch. 

Her smile grew wider when she saw a white figure next to a crimson red. Yang knew that Weiss wouldn't admit it but, Weiss Schnee wouldn't miss something involving Ruby if she could help it.

"Hey guys!" Yang waved walking torwards the pair. "Sooo you guys'll study together, while I go find some books to hit."

"Alright Yang, but make sure they're chapter books, not picture." Ruby smiled greatfully at her sister whom was pouting at her.

"Awww c'mon I need something to look at besides you two holding hands 'in secret' and 'brushing shoulders,' if I wanted to see that, I'd just watch a romance movie."

It took all of Yang's willpower to not burst out laughing right there and then. Weiss' face took on a red that made Ruby's cape look dull. While Ruby buried her head in her hands.

"Y-you-just-Ruby and I will be getting a table now bye." Weiss spoke as fast as Ruby could run grabbing her hand and 'speed-walking' into the library. Yang followed them into the library chuckling at the 'couple.'


	2. The Bookworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake, need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated this wayyyy earlier than I expected, hope you enjoy!

__For Blake her day was as normal as it could get. Get up with her alarm, eat breakfast depending on the time, and getting to school at an appropriate time. She only has a few friends, one of them being her childhood friend, Sun Wukong. Sometimes she'd call him nuisance, but he's stubborn. So he stuck with her through the years. Even though they went to a dance in middle school together, Blake clearly voiced her feelings for him as just a friend. He accepted that and moved on. Right now Blake's taking bets on when he gets the guts to ask his best friend, Neptune, out. (She says by the Summer but Neptune says by next _year_.)

Blake walked past her mother and father's room in the hall and out the front door. Their house was roomy and to any one passing, it'd look like a family of five lived there. She crossed her lawn to the sidewalk that had a few cracks here and there before stopping. She took her phone out, 7:21.  _Great, looks like Sun's driving today._ Blake got rides from Neptune and Sun since they lived down the block. Usually Neptune drived, but occasionaly if Sun begged, Neptune would let him drive. Not that Sun was as bad as a drunk driver, but close.

As if right on cue the blue Jeep zoomed down the street and abruptly stopped in front of Blake. "Sun I swear, if you crash thi-" Blake heard a "shhh dude, I won't." Before letting herself inside the car. Neptune turned to Blake, "welcome to the death contraption."

"I've never felt so welcomed in my life" Blake dryly stated, a hint of a smile evident.

The Jeep started heading torwards Beacon academy. "You betcha! Neptune's just jelous of my skills."

"Sureee dude, you mean the skills of flexing off your six-pack" Neptune looked at Sun's chest, which was in the open thanks to the button up shirt he has.

Blake had to chuckle at that and Sun was trying so hard to focus on the road. "Hey Neptune let's not make the driver crash? You're going to make him look like a tomatoe at this rate and tomatoes can't drive."  _Too late._ Blake thought looking at their faces, flush of embarrasment.

"C'mon Belladonna, school's in view keep it pg" Sun murmured. Blake rolled her eyes not even bothering to mention that they were eighteen.

Since it was only 7:32 they easily found a parking spot near the front. Before going to homeroom Sun walked up to Blake and whispered "Whyyyyy" while walking away to Neptune. Blake shook her head,  _already in his moods._ Now it was her favorite subject, Professor Goodwitch just  _had_ to be her homeroom teacher. One of the most strictest teacher in Beacon if not, the most. Blake knew others had it worse, they may have her for a  **class**. She shivered at the thought. 

Blake walked into the door and took her favorite seat, the one closest to the door and in the back. She bent her head in respect at Goodwitch and sat down pulling out a book. The book was about a woman who fell in love with a beast, despite his looks. She was at the part where the antagonist was set out to kill the beast. Minutes passed by till around 7:59 a red figure  _flew_ into the room. Blake sighed and marked her page in the book before closing it.

"Ruby Rose, I highly suggest you do  **not** just make it to class in the nick of time and consider a safer way of transport." Professor Goodwitch curtly stated before going back her papers. No doubt giving it a 'B.' 

"Yes ma'm" Ruby saluted (maybe not the best idea with Glynda right there) before grabbing a seat next to Blake. "Hi Blake!"

"Ruby" Blake nodded. Ruby often went to the library and since she worked there they became friends. Ruby Rose is the track star, she probably could out run a road runner if challenged. Sometimes Ruby brought Weiss with her. Weiss Schnee, fencer extraordinaire, could unarm a person in less than a minute. Blake's heard rumors where if she glares at you, you'll turn into ice. Blake figured they weren't too far off from being true. Blake is a bookworm who on a beautiful day, would be reading inside. She could finish a series in a day. One of the reasons she choose to work as a librarian was the extensive amount of books.

"I'm gonna bring Weiss, and Yang with me to the library today! I'm gonna warn you now, my sister can be toxic!" Ruby joked about the last part, knowing what reaction her sister would have if she knew.

"Alright I look forward to it." Blake managed to say before the bell rang, dismissing them for class.  _What is Ruby's sister like?_ If she's anything like Ruby, then she probably has an innocent aura around her, but didn't Ruby say something about 'toxic?' Blake thought this as she walked through the hallways, narrowly avoiding people.

 

* * *

The good thing about working in a library was that you could skip eighth period. Once Blake arrived, she traded shifts with the lady who was already there, and started organizing books. When school got out for everyone else, she went back to the 'check out' station and grabbed the book she was reading. The first people to arrive was Lie Ren, a martial arts master who knows everybody's weaknesses, and Jaune Arc, who was apparently good at cricket. Ren was practically dragging the boy to the 'study' section. 

Blake returned to her book till Ruby arrived with Weiss, both looking flustered. Ruby waved at Blake with her free hand while being dragged by Weiss to a table in the main area. Blake had some idea as to what caused... that...

Before she could return to her book, the most gorgeous person she's ever seen walked in. Scratch that, this is a _drop dead_ kind of gorgeous. Blake had to remind herself to breath.

This girl had the most vibrant hair and confidence practically radiating off her. But what most intrigued Blake, was her eyes. The most stunning lilac anyone could ever imagine. Blake was reminded of her home town, watching the sunset on the beaches of Menagerie. Blake could stare at it all day long.

Before the goddess could get a chance to even glance at Blake, Ruby called out, "Yang!" Waving, the girl had walked over to the red and white duo and started speaking with them.

Blake didn't even bother trying to listen to their conversation, she could only think,  _that's Ruby's sister!?!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Strangers in the night exchanging glances wondering in the night. What were the chances?" If you know this song then u get a high five! ;D


	3. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smooth Yang, flustered Blake ;O

"Yang!" Ruby waved Yang over to the table near the windows. Yang noted that Weiss still had some color in her cheeks evident from her teasing and Ruby was just... well Ruby.

On their table were two piles, the tallest having an encyclopedia on top and the smaller having Yang and Ruby's favorite series,  _The Adventures of Grimm._ Yang got Ruby into it, it's about a group of  four heroes who fight against 'the creatures of Grimm' and a few protagonists show up. Right now they are waiting for Volume 5 to come out, don't even get them started on Volume 3. Tears were shed.

"You gonna get Weiss in on the series?" Yang asked, earning a scoff from the aforementioned person.

"I have no intention on immersing myself in your fantasy books." Weiss glanced at Ruby seeing puppy dog eyes, "perhaps if you read all these books, I will reconsider."

Ruby's eyes lit up at the notion and started reading  _War and Peace._ With much more enthusiasm than expected from a person reading. "Alright then, I'll leave you to it, I'll be around if you need me. Oh and Weiss?" Weiss glanced up from her _Great War_ book. "The walls have melted and have made way for the lone rose." At first Weiss looked confused, then buried her head in her hands trying to suppress a groan and her blush. Ruby only glanced at Weiss from her book, then dove back into her book. Clearly, she wasn't paying attention.

Yang walked towards the shelves of books and started browsing. _Hmmmm fiction where are you... Realistic fiction?_ She ran into the end of the shelf. _Alright then, I'll just take Catching Water._ She glanced up to check the line for checking books out. _Two... One... Yes empty! Oka-Woah._

Yang looked at the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. From behind the shelf she saw the librarian who was reading behind the counter. She had beautiful hair cascading down her shoulders, a black T-shirt, blue jeans with black boots, and a beanie close to the color of her hair. _She's absolutely beautiful._ Then what made Yang's heart jump out of her chest was her eyes that flicked up for a moment before going back to her book.

Her eyes were the most fiercest amber Yang's ever seen. It reminded her of the sun rises when she used to live on Patch. Rare to see, but beautiful. Yang could stare at them all day if she wanted to. 

 _C'mon Xiao Long let's do this. Step one, get her attention. Steps two to ten, hopelessly flirt with her._ Yang took out her neon yellow wallet and retrieved her library card from it set on what she was about to do. 

She then strutted up to the counter to the girl who didn't notice her, too immersed in her book. "Hello!" Yang seemed to surprise the girl because her head snapped up. The girl then put her book down after a minute of silence.

"... Uhm, may I help you?" The girl looked at Yang surprised that she would talk to her. Yang prepared herself for a groan or a blush to come her way.

"Are you a library book, because I can't stop checking you out." That had its desired effect, a pink tinge on her cheeks. But Yang could do better, "You know _if_ you were a book I'd need glasses, because you'd be fine print." Now that was more like it. The girl had a heavy blush that crept its way to her ears. It took around two minutes for her to compose herself but Yang wasn't expecting a reply.

"I-If **you** were a book, I'd stay up all night reading." Yang could feel her face heating up. _Hot girl flirting back?!?!?? Shoot I'm screwed. Think of something!_

"There you are Yang!" Ruby looked between the two before recognition flashed on her face. "Oh yea! So Yang this is my friend, Blake. Blake this is my sister, Yang."

_Goddamnit Ruby why do you have all the hot friends._

"Pleasure meeting you" Blake composed herself enough to look at Yang.

"The pleasure's all _mine._ " A blush appeared on Blake again. _Smooth Xiao Long, smooth._ Ruby looked between the two again confused.

"Okay then, you two can chit-chat, and I'll go back to Weiss, she wants me to studyyy." Ruby pouted turning to face Weiss, who was oblivious in her book. Before any one could say anything Ruby already turned and was on her way back to Weiss, who was probably half way through her book. 

"Soooo, Blake nice to meet you" Yang stuck her calloused hand out.

"You as well" Blake put her soft hand into Yang's. _Ohmygod her hand is so soft and it feels so right, Xiao Long you're already losing it._ They held on for a minute longer, reluctantly pulling back.

"Heh, you must be a thriller because I can't seem to put you down." Yang added a wink for emphasis. Red spread across Blake's face like a wild fire. Then Yang's phone buzzed and she glanced down, it was just a reminder for her to do her excersizes. _Wait didn't I turn that off?_ "Crap, something's wrong with my phone."

"Oh, what's wrong with it?" The monotonous voice asked. That was probably the only voice that could give Yang a lecture and she'd listen to all of it.

"It's just that... Your number's not in it." Oh how Yang cherished Blake's reaction. Her face was giving Ruby's cape a run for it's money.

"Ha, Blake you should see your face... You know I'm joking right? You don't _have_ to give me your number." Even if Yang wanted her number badly, she didn't want Blake to die of embarrassment.

"Just-*sigh* give me your phone, and I'll fix it." Yang could only numbly hand Blake her phone in shock. _How is this happening?!!?_ Blake typed away on her phone with a blush reaching her ears and, looking up, handed it to Yang. "There, now as much as I'd love to be embarrassed by you, I've got to work."

Yang looked behind her and saw four other people in line. "Oh sorry about that, text you later!" Yang walked out of line, but not before winking. She caught Blake giving her a small wave before returning to the next person in line.

When Yang looked at her phone she saw "Blake Belladonna" listed as a new contact. Yang was quick to add that to favorites. 

"Yang, me and Weiss are ready to leave! How about you?" Yang looked up to Ruby and Weiss who were ready to leave.

"Weiss and I, you mean" Weiss corrected, making Ruby look sheepishly away.

"Yea I'm so ready, and Weiss it's Friday right?" Weiss slowly nodded, "great, would you like to stay over I gotta story to tell you and Rubes."

Ruby clasped her hands together and got on her knees proceeding to practically beg Weiss to stay with them, "please, please, please, with a cookie on top?"

Obviously Weiss just couldn't say no to Ruby when she was exploiting her weaknesses. Yang chuckled at the two's antics, hearing a huff and a "fine" before opening the metal doors to leave. 

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very fun chapter to write I hope you enjoyed and stick by to see how much of a mess Yang can be when someone actually flirts back to her ;)


	4. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is confused and flustered. She also asks herself many questions

Blake  _tried_ to read her book. She just couldn't get a certain blonde out of her head.

_Belladonna, focus. Page 154. The protagonist. The antagonist.. The yellow post-it... Yang... Damn it..._

Blake couldn't read even if she tried, the words suddenly illegible. Blake turned the page to find that she hadn't had a clue on what just happened in the book.  _Ugh why me?_

Thankfully two people came up to check out books. Blake skillfully scanned their cards and books. Only making small talk when needed. Once she stamped and packaged their books, she found that she was left alone with her thoughts... And a book. 

_Why don't you go see if she's with Ruby?_

Blake glanced up from her book disappointed to only see the red and white duo. When Blake returned to her book, she would've glared a hole in it if it weren't for the enthusiastic, "hello!" Blake snapped her head up, meeting lilac.  _Oh wait it's Yang! Don't be an idiot!_

_Time for professionalism._

"... Uhm, may I help you?" To say that Blake was surprised would be an understatement. Yang only grinned wider.

"Are you a library book, because I can't stop checking you out." Yang made it apparent, looking Blake up and down. "You know _if_ you were a book I'd need glasses, because you'd be fine print." Blake was pretty sure you could see steam evaporating off her. _Okay c'mon Belladonna just wing it!_

"I-If **you** were a book, I'd stay up all night reading." _What's the definition of professionalism again?_ Blake watched Yang, gaining color in her cheeks, at a loss for words. Similar to Blake's predicament.

"There you are Yang!" Ruby came from the shelves of books. Looking between Blake and Yang, Ruby remembered pleasantries. "Oh yea! So Yang this is my friend, Blake. Blake this is my sister, Yang."

_Goddamnit Ruby why do you have a hot sister?!??_

Blake finally looked Yang in the eyes, "Pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure's all _mine_." Blake didn't think it was possible to gain a shade darker of red, but here she was being proved wrong. Ruby looked confused as ever, completely missing the intuition.

"Okay then, you two can chit-chat, and I'll go back to Weiss, she wants me to studyyy." Ruby pouted before spinning around and walking towards the windows.

"Soooo, Blake nice to meet you" Yang stuck her hand out for Blake.

"You as well" Blake placed her hand into Yang's grip expecting it to be firm, but instead it was delicate. Judging by Yang's toned muscles she could take on ten guys single handedly. Yet here she was holding Blake's hand with such delicacy, like if she squeezed, Blake would break. They probably held onto each other's hands longer to be considered a hand shake, but Blake was already drowning in two pools of lilac.

"Heh, you must be a thriller because I can't seem to put you down." And of _course_  Yang added a wink Blake felt her blush returning. She saw Yang glance down and then mutter, "Crap, something's wrong with my phone."

"Oh, what's wrong with it?" Blake voiced her concern. Even if she wasn't the best technology expert, Blake would do her best to help Yang.

"It's just that... Your number's not in it." Blake felt hot flames erupting from her face. Was this how she was going to die? By embarrassment?

"Ha, Blake you should see your face... You know I'm joking right? You don't have to give me your number." _Why does she have to be so cute and nice?_

"Just-*sigh* give me your phone, and I'll fix it." Blake took Yang's phone from her hands and started typing in her name/last and number. She looked up and gave it back to the now rendered speechless Yang. "There, now as much as I'd love to be embarrassed by you, I've got to work."

Yang looked over her shoulders only noticing the people behind her now. "Oh sorry about that, text you later!" Yang winked- _Of course she did_ -before walking away to Ruby and Weiss. Blake waved before returning to the next in line.

_Okay work now... Wait wouldn't I have to wait for that 'text later?' And how long do I have to wait to see Yang outside of work? Good things come to those who wait, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake has more patience than me. I hope you enjoyed I will try updating frequently! =3


	5. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang decides to text Blake and she's probably the most blunt about it.

"Yang you did not." Weiss looked incredulous towards Yang, who had finished her story of the library. They were at the Xiao Long-Rose household. Weiss sat at one end of the couch with Ruby's head in her lap, while Yang sat on the other end cross-legged.  
"I did too! I even have her number to prove it!" Yang pulled her phone out flashing the contact into Weiss' face.  
"Yang you don't suppose she, I don't know, put in a fake number?" Yang laid the phone in her lap, glancing up at Weiss before smiling.  
"Nah Weiss, she seemed totally into me" Yang explained.  
"No wonder you two were like gaping fish when I came over, not to mention that both of your faces were steaming." Yang looked betrayed at Ruby, her cheeks adapting a slight color to them. Weiss only smirked, playing with Ruby's hair.  
"W-w-well..." Yang tried to regain her composure, but was failing miserably. Only waiting in horror as Weiss opened her mouth.  
"You know Yang, Ruby and I've known Blake for a while now, and I don't think I've ever seen her at a loss for words." Weiss paused meeting the blond's gaze. "I think you should go text her, but please do not act like the Buffoon you are."  
Yang grinned, winking at Weiss. "No promises!" Weiss groaned looking down at Ruby who simply smiled sympathetically.  
Yang whipped out her phone once again creating a new message. Oh how Weiss was going to cringe.  
Y: You're hotter than the bottom of my laptop when I've watched too much Netflix ;)  
Yang hit send and showed it to the whiterose duo. Ruby snorted and Weiss made a strangled chocking sound. Yang's phone then buzzed in her hand.  
Blake Bellabooty: I'm guessing this is Yang. Tell me if I'm wrong.  
Yang giggled typing out the next message.  
Y: Nope! You're definitely looking right ;3  
Blake Bellabooty: Yep definitely Yang.  
Y: <3 the one and only ;3  
This only made Yang smile wider. No doubt Ruby would've tried to 'sneak' a peek at her phone if it weren't for Weiss. She would do have to tease her later.  
Y: You go to Beacon too?  
Yang decided to ask questions to get to know her and start a conversation.  
Blake Bellabooty: Yea, it's convenient because it's near the library and I usually work there after school.  
Y: How do you get there so fast? Do you teleport?  
Blake Bellabooty: They let me get out of 8th period.  
Y: WHAT??!??!!  
Blake Bellabooty: Yep.  
Y: Lucky!!!! I have to go through lecturing from Port that period. I mean do they want to torture us? It's basically telling us to fall asleep  
Blake Bellabooty: I have him second period so :p  
Y: Wow you got all the good classes.  
Y: I just realized, next time we c each other we should get contact pictures of each other :^0  
Blake Bellabooty: And when is 'next time?'  
_Oooh she can be sassy_ Yang thought. _Especially the sway of her hips- wait respond c'mon Xiao Long._  
Y: whenever you're free, it's a date! ;)  
Blake Bellabooty: I'm free tomorrow for lunch, how does that sound?  
Yang grinned victoriously, earning a look from Ruby and Weiss.  
Y: Great! C u @ that cafè? The one that Velvet works at?  
Every person who has at least an ounce of kindness knew Velvet, kind, shy, and has a really cool Australian accent!  
Blake Bellabooty: Sure see you there!  
Yang pumped a fist up in victory before typing out a last response.  
Y: Oh and u know I renamed ur contact to 'Blake Bellabooty' ;3  <3  
Yang noticed it took longer to respond than the other messages.  
Blake Bellabooty: Nicknames already? I'm flattered, but nothing can compare to you.  
Yang's face immediately took on a hue of red.  
Y: 0///0 I love it when you're feisty ;b  
Blake Bellabooty: You're such a flirt.  
Y: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Y: Oh and by the way, r u an interior decorator?  
Blake Bellabooty: No why?  
Y: Oh, because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful  
Yang could imagine the look on Blake right now. Definitely red.  
Blake Bellabooty: Exactly what I mean, what do you want me to call you on my contacts?  
Y: You can just call me yours ~~~  
Blake Belladonna: Then it's going to be 'Yang.'  
Y: Awww ur no fun :\  
Blake Belladonna: That's not what you were saying earlier.  
Y: And what was I saying earlier?  
Yang couldn't help but laugh wondering what she was going to respond with now.  
Blake Bellabooty: Pickup lines.  
Y: But you love them!  
Blake Bellabooty: Goodnight Yang.  
Ahhh of course she avoided answering her statement. It was also getting late, Vale's time currently was 11:25 PM.  
Yang: Alright 'night Blakey!  
Blake Bellabooty: I never agreed on that nickname.  
Y: You didn't have to ;)  
Y: Okay I'm done... For now at least ;> tomorrow lunch don't forget!  
Blake Bellabooty: Wouldn't dream of it.  
Yang smiled at the message, turning off the screen to find Weiss and Ruby behind the couch hovering over her.  
"Ohmygod Yang that was soo smooth!" Ruby high-fived her sister's hand while Weiss looked at Yang in disdain.  
"You are insufferable Yang Xiao Long, I'm starting to feel bad for Blake." Yang snorted along with Ruby.  
"Awwwee but you love me!" Yang reached in for a hug but Weiss dodged it. "Oh wait, sorry I forgot you, Rubes." They both, in unison looked confused at each other. Sometimes they can be so blind. "Don't worry, Weiss left a bigger part of her heart for you!" They both had gained color and Ruby jumped at Yang over the couch while Weiss' eye twitched.  
"Yang you idiot!" Ruby tackled Yang to the ground.  
"She's not wrong..." Weiss mumbled walking out of the room. Luckily or unluckily for her the sisters didn't hear, too distracted in their fight.  
"Ahhh, okay, okay!" Yang raised her hands in mock surrender. "Might wanna go after your princess, she's hanging out _alone_ at the kitchen island." Yang glanced at the alabaster hair seen from the doorway. Ruby got up immediately, sending Yang a glare before running off to Weiss.  
Yang chuckled, knowing that things wouldn't change for the pair, but hopefully a change in relationship status would be soon. Even Jaune Arc could see the chemistry between the two. Yang got up from the floor brushing her shirt off. Grabbing her phone and heading off to Ruby and Weiss, she couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang knows how to win a lady's heart. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Expect another chapter this weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang go on their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many tests so I hope this doesn't seem too rushed

No matter how hard she tried, Blake couldn't go to sleep. She stared at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep, but she always saw a mane of blond hair.  
She sighed opening her phone and checking the time, 1:04 AM. Blake knew that if she stayed awake she wouldn't be ready for lunch, but she couldn't stop thinking of their conversation. Yang is a pro at flirting, so Blake had to learn to control her blushes.

_Easier said than done._

Blake had no idea how she even managed to get a date out of Yang, her instincts just kicked in and it just happened so naturally.  
Blake was elated to be going on a date with Yang, but she couldn't help but feel nervous.

Luckily for her, she's been to the café Velvet works at more than once. Velvet and Blake had known each other since first grade and has been the best of friends since then.

1:11 PM the clock shined. Time went fast nowadays for Blake. She sighed putting her phone down, attempting sleep for tomorrow.

 

* * *

Yang was a nervous reck.

Ruby and Weiss were trying to calm her down but she kept twirling her hair, a habit she picked up. Her and Blake agreed on an eleven O'clock lunch and it was just about rounding that time.

Weiss drove with Ruby in the back with Yang, Ruby reassuring that Yang looked fine. Yang looked out the window to find that they were nearing their destination and took a deep breath in.

_Now or nothing._

* * *

Blake took a table at the cafè greeting Velvet. She was waiting on Yang, anxiously, when the blond strode in.

Yang sat in the chair on the other side, smiling at Blake. Blake could only manage a grin practically gawking at Yang. She wore a lose yellow tank top with jeans. Blake had worn a white T-shirt with black leggings.

"Are you a camera?" Blake shot a confused look at Yang. "Because every time I look at you I smile."

_Damn she's already got you blushing._

Luckily for Blake, Fox had come to take their orders. Blake ordered the first option with tea she could find and Yang got a type of coffee that Blake couldn't hear because she was too busy in her thoughts.

Yang looked to Blake and they started talking about their pasts. Apparently Yang _had_ two mothers one had abandoned her and the other died. Blake got angry at the one who abandoned her, "How could she? Yang your an amazing person if only-" Yang put her hand on Blake's clenched fist. 

"I'm glad you care but," Yang looked into golden irises, her expression softening. "It's over and done with, I barely knew her and she can't just jump back into my life." Yang intertwined their hands, "plus I've got you now." The words and smile were so genuine, Blake wanted to cry. Instead she gave Yang's hand a little squeeze.

"Yea, I'm stuck with you aren't I? Even if you don't drink tea" Yang laughed.

"Not my fault coffee can keep a person up all night" she shrugged. Fox brought their drinks placing them in front of each other. 

Yang stirred her coffee and took a sip, hot as always.

Blake looked up from her sip of tea and placed it down quickly when it felt like her tongue would burn. Blake, now quizzical, asked Yang, "How did you not burn your tongue?"

Yang smirked at Blake. "I just got a tolerance for hot stuff, like you." Blake almost choked on her next sip of tea. A blush appearing.

"Awww you're so cute when you blush!" Yang laughed "So you told me you lived in Menagerie?" Blake nodded and started to explain how the island was and talked about her family. When she was finished Yang couldn't help but ask, "So why'd you go to Vale?" Blake couldn't help but grimace at the memory. Yang noted that and was just going to apologize when Blake spoke.

"No, it's fine, it's in the past like you said. There was this guy that I trusted, but then he chased me out. Called me a traitor to our own kind, so I ran." Blake looked down at her almost empty cup. Yang started drawing circles on the back of Blake's hand with her thumb. Blake loosened her clench and held Yang's hand.

"Blake don't say it like that" Blake looked up, dumbfounded. "You did the right thing and left, this _guy_ seems like a real jackass. You're courageous to leave, most people probably wouldn't have done that to the place they grew up in." 

Blake met the lilac gaze and grubbed. "Thank you Yang, I mean it." Yang smiled back fondly.

"Anytime Blake, and I mean it." Blake returned Yang's smile.

They were both dissapointed that time went by fast and Blake had to go to a meeting. Before they parted, Blake left a chaste kiss on Yang's lips. "Till next time."

Blake left a flustered Yang standing in the door of the cafè.

All Yang could think was _Ohmygod she's amazing and I may have more than a crush on her._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first fic and I most likely can use some work so I decided to end it this chapter, so thank you for reading! I'm going to write more in the future so look out for that! =D


End file.
